Talk:Degrassi Fan-MusicManiac Friendship/@comment-5911975-20141013144001/@comment-6196215-20141014231502
I don't really want to take a side here. Bit personally I agree with Lizzy And Ash here. Which honestly means nothing bc I love all y'all. But, Liz wasn't saying it was anyones fault etc ("x started it") she was merely expressin her dislike in double ships. She didn't deserve any snarky comments. It may be her rule to start tension, but its aslo that snarky effort from other to create the tension. Not to be a bitch. Js, Honestly it's really understandable why ppl don't like double shippin. Idk if y'all notice but a lot of shippings arw not as genuine as possible choosing. What I mean by this is I'll use an example. Ash and I, Liz and Ash.. both a notable number of ships (15 and over 20, respectively) one thing I am sorts iffy about is how lot of ships arw determined by who replies first on main page. Now I understand somw ppls just love a ship and want a wiki ship correlatin to it, but it should be more genuine than that. For my examples...those ships may have lot of ships. But none of those are rly from, who claims ship first. Its all more genuine than that. Im not ab to give an example of a ship that's added bc 2 ppl love a ship o who comments first. Bc thst will just be construed that I am targetin certain ships. That I'm not. I'd never do that esp with the way targeting of mine. But ig point to make is..will use example again. Ash and I, our first ship was Taylor/ Summr from The O.C. if i recall correctly. Now that is a friendship i hold dear to myself bc it represents such relevation and significance for me on the wiki. I Could go into detail what each ship holds significance to us. But I won't. Bc I just woke up and it'd be boastinf that isn't necessary in this convo. Point here is. If there was a surge of O.C. watching, and a new friendship claim Taylor/Summer..like what if wiki started to see them as the coin ship for them, rather than ash and i. Which I watched O.C. last summer, which means if this instance happened now, it would of been ~our~ ship for like a year, And basically getting the feeling that other ship are more prominent is detrimental. Like I said, I just woke up so I'm not most articulate ever atm...I actually totally forgot where I was going with ll the points in this post. But hopefullt makes sense. All in all.. trivial as it is, ships are held v dear to us. I never add a ship to my ships if it isn't entirely accurate and genuine. I think a rule against double shipd isn't necessary per se. Ship adding should just be more genuine than it is. Which. ..Im not saying this page doesnt have genuine shipping, Im just saying a lot of don't these days.